


You're My Most Shining Star

by Kufikiria



Series: Any Time, Any Place [12]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Fluff, Get-Together Fic, Movie Premiere, Movie Star AU, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: After working alongside Detective Amy Santiago for months in order to get into his new character – a cop – better, movie star Jake Peralta passes by her precinct again with an invitation.





	You're My Most Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> As it’s often the case with me, I get AU ideas but in the end, all I manage to write is the ‘get-together’ part of it in an OS instead of the whole fic lol.
> 
> But to be honest about this one, I usually don’t like writing Movie Star AUs because it’s so easy to fall into something very cliché (imo) but then I watched this week’s ep of ‘This Is Us’ and it somehow put this image into my head and I just had to write it.
> 
> I did actually have a lot of fun writing this, I really needed something fluffy and light – so hopefully it’s not too bad and you’ll like it!

When the doors of the elevator pop open and Amy enters the bullpen, she’s surprised to find there’s someone sitting at her desk, stuck in a vivid conversation with her new partner.

The man seems to have made himself comfortable on her chair, with the back of it pushed back, and his legs fully stretched in front of him with his feet crossed. She frowns as she gets closer to the pair, ready to shove the intruder off  _her_ working space, but suddenly freezes when she recognizes him.

“Jake?” she calls his name. “What are you doing here?”

He’s the last person she expected to encounter today – actually, she didn’t even think she would cross his path ever again after they parted ways a few months ago; he’s always so busy, with his job.

Jake turns the chair around to face her, shooting her a bright smile as soon as he meets her eyes. He really seems thrilled to see her, and she must be too, given how her heart momentarily stops in her chest at the sight.

He opens his mouth, ready to say something, but is beaten at it by Amy’s colleague, whose gaze, shining with excitement, won’t stop wandering back and forth between the two people in pure disbelief.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec. You, Amy Santiago, know Jake Peralta?  _The_ Jake Peralta?! Lead actor on the best sitcom on the air right now, winner of two Golden Globes and an Emmy, and now star of what critics are already calling the next best cop movies franchise ever made when it hasn’t even been released yet?!” he proudly enunciates key moments in one of his favorite artists’ career, which makes the concerned man chuckle with amusement.

She, on the other hand, doesn’t feel so amused. For only answer, she lets out an annoyed sigh – she’s tired of everyone reacting the exact same way every time they find out about her ‘relationship’ with the famous movie star, flooding her with questions about him and how he is ‘in real life.’

“We actually worked together during the shooting of his last movie,” she eventually tells her partner. “He followed me around a bit, so that he could learn more about what it’s like to be a  _real_ Detective.”

Her expression softens and a small dreamy smile slowly spreads across her lips, reminiscing the moment. She felt very excited about this new mission, when she was first told about it – not really because it meant she was going to work with a celebrity, but mostly because of all the people inside the precinct he could have asked, her boss trusted  _her_ with it.

“Damn, I wish I was working here already at the time,” her colleague says. It’s more like a comment he makes to himself while getting lost in his thoughts, probably imagining  _himself_ in Amy’s shoes.

She shakes her head but doesn’t respond, choosing instead to focus back on Jake. “So, what are you doing here?” she repeats her question.

“It’s good to see you again too,” he jokes before suddenly falling serious. “Is there somewhere private we could talk?”

He lowers his voice, discreetly nodding in the other Detective’s direction, who’s intently watching them, apparently back from his reverie.

“Come with me.”

Amy leads him down to the empty evidence room. She locks the door then turns around, her arms crossed over her chest, looking Jake straight in the eye, waiting for him to talk to her.

As she stares at him, she can sense he’s nervous, playing with his hands while barely meeting her gaze, and it makes her frown in confusion.

Usually, he’s a really confident man – she’s come to learn about him a lot, during the few months they spent working together.

“What’s up?” She breaks the silence that has fallen upon them to help him get out of his muteness.

“Well…” He finally starts, gulping before he goes on. “As you may know, the premiere of my movie is tomorrow, and…” He pauses to take a deep breath and look up at her, his eyes on hers.

She offers him an inviting smile, despite not really understanding where he’s heading with his speech.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.” He blurts it all out at once. As soon as he’s done talking, he averts his gaze, unable to keep it on her for too long.

“Oh,” Amy interjects, not knowing what to say – she’s taken off guard, completely startled by such an unexpected invitation. Her arms fall back down her sides. She feels her heart pounding in her chest, and her ears burn in the beginning of a blush that quickly spreads down to her cheeks and neck.

“Why would you want  _me_ to go to your premiere with you? I don’t really fit in this world…” She seems confused and hesitant.

“Because the movie wouldn’t be the way it is without you –  _I_ wouldn’t have acted the way I did in it without you. You might not appear on screen, but you definitely have as important a part in it as me or anybody else that worked on it. Plus it’s been a while since last time we saw each other, and… it could be a good way for us to spend some time together and catch up?”

Again, Amy’s heart sinks as her face softens, touched by the man’s words. He definitely has a point – a few months have passed since their last encounter, and she’d be lying if she’d say she doesn’t miss him. Even if at first, the actor’s childish behavior tended to annoy her a lot, with time she managed to see other parts of his personality and, by the end of their time working together, he definitely grew on her.

To the point that she now can even call him a  _friend_.

(More than that, perhaps, if she’s true to herself and agrees with whom has since become her  _ex_ -boyfriend.  _It’s because of Jake._ )

Nevertheless, she still seems unsure about such a night out being a good idea. “What about Sophia? Aren’t you guys supposed to be together? Why aren’t you going with her?” she asks what’s bothering her.

Hearing his co-star’s name, Jake frowns –  _he_ ’s the confused one, now. “Where did you hear about that?”

“In a magazine,” Amy confesses.

Despite the situation, this answer actually makes him laugh. “I thought you didn’t read those, found them dumb?” He teases her, grinning, as he remembers one of their past conversations.

She growls, though can’t retain a light chuckle. “I still think they’re useless. But I saw pictures of you guys kissing all over them as I went groceries, and figured you were dating.”

“Ugh, damn the paparazzi.”

He then adds, more seriously, watching Amy dead in the eye, “Anyways, we did date for a while but she dumped me.”

He doesn’t say more, not wanting to dwell further on the topic. Especially not with  _her_.

Indeed, he’s not too keen on talking exes with a woman he actually has feelings for. He might have kept them for himself before, because she was dating someone herself and he didn’t want to come between them, but he knows for a fact that she’s single now and he well intends to take his chance while he still has one, after weeks of considering asking her out – and chickening out several times.

Tonight, however, he’s not. The premiere of the movie that made their paths cross these months ago is the perfect occasion.

“So, what do you say?” He refocuses the conversation back to its main subject. “It’s gonna be  _toit_ ,” he assures, trying to convince her to come.

Amy contemplates his offer for a few more seconds – she’s not so sure a movie premiere is where she’ll find herself the most at ease. But Jake seems really excited about the idea of her coming with him, and she’d definitely like to spend more time with him too. Plus, after him discovering  _her_ world, maybe it’s time  _she_ steps into his as well – as a way to better know him.

“Okay,” she eventually agrees.

“Okay?” he repeats, just to be sure he heard it right, though a bright smile is already curling up the corners of his mouth.

“Mmmhmm.” She nods, a same expression spreading across her face.

Jake’s smile grows into a full grin now. “Perfect. I’ll pick you up at 8, then?”

“That’s fine with me.”

No matter how much she’d like to continue talking with him, Amy still has a lot of work to do and has already left her desk long enough. That’s what she gently explains to Jake, who excuses himself for taking up her time and tells her he’s leaving now – he also has a tight schedule for the rest of the day anyway.

“See you this weekend,” she says before they part for good.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jake sincerely answers, then disappears behind the elevator’s doors.

And, as she watches him leave before going her own way too, Amy can’t help but tuck her hair behind both her ears, at the same time.

* * *

“Wow, Ames.”

When the woman opens her door to him that Saturday night and appears in front of his eyes, Jake is at a loss of words for a moment, staring at her in awe. She’s wearing a red dress that suits her perfectly, and more make-up than she usually did at work or the few times they hung out at  _Shaw_ ’s to celebrate closing a case or just to relax a little after a long day – she even put on some lipstick for the occasion.

She looks absolutely  _amazing_ tonight, he can’t help but think. Not that he didn’t already found her beautiful, before, obviously.

She’s always astonished him, but this is a side of her he’s never got to see before – and he likes it.  _A lot._

“Is this too much?” Amy wonders, suddenly very self-conscious and second-guessing her choice while starting to blush at her friend’s comment and his deep gaze on her. “I tried to read about the most appropriate dress code for a movie premiere and asked my nephew for make-up advice but I don’t know if I should have trusted her…”

She pauses before adding in a whisper, like she’s making a confession, “She’s so  _sexual_.”

It makes Jake laugh, though he quickly becomes serious again. “Don’t worry. You look great.” He smiles at her, reassuring and sincere, and it’s all it takes for Amy to definitely relax.

“Thank you.”

They exchange a few more casualties, Jake updating Amy about the night’s schedule, until they have to leave the apartment and head towards the man’s car to join the venue.

“I should warn you,” Jake says as he drives, his eyes stuck on the road and his grip tightening on the wheel while he speaks. “During the interviews, people most likely will assume that we’re, like… a thing –  _romantic-stylez_. Y’know, since we’re coming together.” He shoots a quick glance at Amy to gauge her reaction – her eyes widen and her mouth opens, but no word comes out of it, trying to let this new piece of information sink into her mind. He can sense it’s making her freak out a little.

Maybe he should have let her know earlier, he realizes then.

“Don’t worry, I’ll refute it and tell them who you are, obviously,” he quickly adds in order to calm her fears down – which thankfully seems to work, as he can see the tension in her shoulder slowly disappear.

She even manages a shy smile in his direction.

After that, the ride remains silent for a moment, until Amy breaks it. “What if they don’t buy it?” she asks, worry easily recognizable in her voice. His words did  _not_ help her relax, finally, Jake thinks. “What if the rumor spreads that we’re together, and my face is put on magazines or the Internet, and creepy fans start stopping me in the streets to tell me how much they hate because I’m dating you?”

They’re at a red light when she stops talking, allowing Jake to turn to fully face her as he answers.

“First, my fans aren’t  _that_ creepy,” he says, feeling somehow offended, as if it’s him she insulted with her comment. “They’d never do such a thing. And second, if they don’t buy it and somehow a rumor about us dating gets out, I’ll just write something on social media that it’s not true and people shouldn’t trust everything they read somewhere, and it’ll be over.”

He shrugs, as if things were that simple, though goes on after a short pause, “But if you don’t feel like coming anymore, I can bring you back home, and we’ll re-schedule our night out. I’d understand.”

There’s no hint of pettiness in his voice – he truly means it. Of course, he’d be a little disappointed if their plans were getting canceled over this but the last thing he wants is for Amy to feel uncomfortable.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry.” She shakes her head, denying his offer, closing her eyes for a second while taking a deep breath, before she puts her gaze back on Jake. “I’m overthinking it, I know. It’s just… it’s– it’s an important night for you tonight, and… I don’t want to embarrass you while we’re there. It’s your world, and I don’t know anything about it, and–…”

“Hey.” Jake cuts her in the middle of her ramblings, taking a hand off the wheel to grab hers and gently squeeze it in his. For a second her eyes get stuck on their intertwined fingers before she forces herself to look back up at the man next to her, who goes on speaking in a very soft and sincere tone. “You’re not gonna embarrass me. If anything, people will get jealous to see  _me_ with someone as amazing as you are. Certainly  _not_ the other way around.”

At that, Amy’s lips curl up a little and her heart misses a beat as she shoots another quick glance at their still holding hands.

“And well, if you  _do_ end up embarrassing me – which, again, you  _won’t_ – well, I guess it’ll only make us even then. Because I’m pretty sure  _I_ embarrassed  _you_ a lot when I accompanied you on your cases. More than once during these months we spent together,” he jokes and this time, she actually lets out a laugh – it sounds like music to Jake’s ears, happy to see her finally starting to relax.

“You’re right. The way you acted during that robbery case in this electronics store, playing with stuff and especially that  _nanny cam_ while I was trying to take the owner’s statement was pretty embarrassing,” she teases him, making him laugh along with her.

“I definitely solved, like, 90% of that case, though. Well, me and Fuzzy Cuddle Bear.” Jake grins.

Amy simple rolls her eyes, faking annoyance, though in her chest her heart starts racing – she missed this, she has to admit.

Their banter. Spending time with Jake.

“You really believe dating an actor is as much a burden as you described?” he asks some moment later, curious, when they’ve both fallen quiet again.

Amy, who had turned her head away from him to look through the window and the New York streets passing by them in the dark of the night, puts her attention back on Jake. She seems a little hesitant.

“Well, I’m sure there are plenty of advantages to it,” she begins – Jake can sense a ‘but’ is coming. “But,”  _there it is,_ “It must be really hard too. Especially if you’re not from the industry as well.

That’s why I have this one rule – never date a celebrity of any kind.”

His heart drops and, just like that, he feels like his whole world stopped turning with these few words.

“Nor a cop,” she goes on, not seeming to catch the change in the man’s attitude.

Somehow, this new comment makes Jake frown, and for a second he forgets about the crushing blow she just threw at him without knowing.

“Wasn’t your last relationship with a cop?” he asks, hopeful – maybe, just like with every rule, there are exceptions to hers, after all.

“Yes. That’s where this rule comes from – the breakup was too messy, I don’t want to live that ever again.” Amy lets out a desperate sigh.

A beat passes, until Jake finally forces a laugh, trying to regain composure and hide the pain he’s currently feeling. “Well, that’s funny, I have the opposite rule. I only date actors. I find it easier.”

It’s a lie, obviously.

Amy opens her mouth, as if she wants to say something, but eventually decides against it. She stares at her friend’s side for a while, who’s concentrating on the road ahead, before she puts her attention back on what’s happening through her window, getting lost in her thoughts. The end of the ride is spent in complete silence – it’s only when they get out of the car that Jake and Amy start talking again, or at least try to, when they’re not blinded by the photographer’s cameras or interrupted in their conversations by people greeting them as they walk along the red carpet towards the entrance of the movie theater.

“Who’s this woman you brought with you? Is this your new girlfriend?” A journalist stops them in their tracks, putting a mic in front of Jake’s face and nodding into Amy’s direction.

He shoots his friend a quick glance, offering her a small, reassuring smile –  _everything’s gonna be alright_ – before answering. “No, she is not. This is Detective Amy Santiago, from the ninety-ninth precinct,” he calmly, very seriously introduces her. “I followed her around at her job while we were shooting the movie so that I could get a real view of what a cop does. My character is partially based on her.”

It’s a little weird, for Amy, too see Jake like this – acting really professionally. It’s pleasant, too. She’s glad she didn’t turn his invitation down and finally gets to see him in an environment that he knows so well.

“Aww. You must be excited for her to see your performance, then?”

He shoots his friend another glance, offers her another smile. Actually, he keeps his eyes on her the whole time he gives his reply.

“Very. A little scared she’ll think I did a bad job, too,” he chuckles, then his face turns serious again. “You know, there’s no one else’s opinion who I care about more than hers, so…”

He falls silent, and beside him Amy stares at him with her mouth half-open, overwhelmed by all kind of emotions following this confession. But soon Jake realizes what he just said and, nervously scratching the back of his neck, he suddenly feels the urge to clarify, averting his gaze from the woman, “… About the movie, I mean, of course.”

He manages a look at Amy, who now seems completely lost in her thoughts.

“Well, thank you for your answers. Enjoy the premiere!”

The journalist brings them back to the reality of where they are and disappears into the crowd as quickly as she appeared, already interviewing another of the stars of the night.

“See?” Jake says when they’re finally inside the theater and taking their designated seats after dealing with several almost similar interviews and a few photoshoots on the red carpet for the actor. “Told you everything would be alright and everyone would believe we’re not together.”

“Yeah, I guess you were right,” Amy smiles at him.

“What? Did I hear it well? I think you should repeat that again, just to be sure,” he mocks.

“Shut up.”

Despite the laugh that escapes her mouth, Amy lightly punches Jake in the side, shaking her head in fake annoyance. They go on teasing each other for a while, until the lights suddenly go down, making everyone turn silent at once while bringing the whole room into darkness, and the opening credits of the movie appear on the big screen soon after.

Even though she’s never actually been on set, Amy knows a lot about the plot already, Jake having told her about it often during their time working together, asking for advice about one scene or another. One thing she wasn’t aware, though, is of the addition of a love story to the rest of the action, between the actor’s character and his co-star, playing his partner and, apparently,  _wife_.

She’s startled then, taken off guard, when the movie starts with a scene of the two curled up in bed, exchanging kisses as they wake up to the sound of their alarm.

For some reason, Amy finds herself looking away when things start heating up a little on the screen in front of her, feeling uneasy and her heart clenching in her chest. It’s silly, she knows, what takes over her mind at that moment – this sort of jealousy towards a relationship that isn’t even real combined with the burning desire to be this woman, and be able to learn what Jake’s lips taste like against hers.

_Damn, she’s screwed._

Despite all her efforts to talk herself back to her senses, she can’t bring herself to put these thoughts away from her head.

She can feel Jake uncomfortably fidgetting in his seat beside her, and she meets his shining gaze in the dark of the theater for a split second when she sneaks a glance at him, disturbing her even more.

Thankfully, the couple’s morning sexy times is quickly interrupted by a call requesting them to head to their precinct  _right now_ , some important case having come up.

The rest of the movie doesn’t seem to focus too much on the two partner’s love story, interested more in the action and building up suspense around the new case, allowing Amy to relax into her seat. She relaxes so much, even, that, in the middle of the movie, while Jake’s character is detained somewhere and his whole team is searching for ways to find and save him, she starts dozing off.

Without realizing it, she lets her head fall into the crook of Jake’s neck, making him draw his attention away from the screen to look at her, a small smile spreading across his face.

He should feel offended that she’d fall asleep like this, meaning she finds the story boring, but he can’t bring himself to be disappointed when she looks so peaceful and adorable, trusting him enough to allow herself into his personal space when she’s at her most vulnerable. He doesn’t know how long he remains staring at her with his heart pounding in his chest, completely forgetting about the movie and the people around them for a while – it must be for long, though, because next thing he knows the lights are put on again, and Amy lets out a little groan, pulling her face further into his shoulder to hide from them before she opens her eyes and eventually straightens up. It takes her a few seconds to remember where she is, and who’s accompanying her – or, rather, who  _she_ is accompanying.

Guilt takes over her when her memory strikes back in – she fell asleep during the premiere of Jake’s movie, event he invited her to come to with him.

_You know, there’s no one else’s opinion who I care about more than hers…_ His words from earlier skyrocket back to her mind, and she feels even worse than better. What a terrible friend she’s being, right now.

Thankfully, the man doesn’t make any comment about it, simply asks her with an amused smile if she wants to skip the cocktail party and go home.

“No, I’m okay, don’t worry,” she sheepishly answers – though she’s in fact exhausted, she won’t screw Jake’s big night more than she already did. “I could definitely use a drink and something to eat.”

They don’t have the occasion to exchange much more words after that, with everyone coming to congratulate Jake on his amazing performance or discuss some parts of the movie’s plot.

“Jakey!” A voice suddenly startles them out of a conversation with another movie star as a man approaches them, wearing a huge, excited grin. “Your movie was amazing,” the man doesn’t wait to say once he reaches their sides. “Your performance was so great – as always, you definitely stole the show. You’re the best, Jakey.”

“Thanks, Charles.” Jake humbly takes all these compliments, before turning towards Amy. “Amy, this is Charles Boyle, my co-star on  _Bach Boys_.”

“And his best friend,” Charles quickly adds.

“And my best friend,” Jake confirms. “Charles, this is Detective Amy Santiago, who helped me on my movie.”

Hearing that, the man lets out a squeal, his eyes now wandering back and forth between Jake and Amy, his grin bigger than ever. “This is  _her_?!” He asks his friend, in such a tone it makes Amy frown in confusion – it makes her feel like they’ve talked about her a lot before, and they’re sharing some kind of secret understanding. “I’m so happy to finally meet you, Jake told me so much ab–…”

He’s cut off by Jake clearing his throat and shooting him not-so-subtle ‘ _don’t’_ signs. Charles simply gives her his hand for her to check then, and she looks at both men, even more startled than before.

“Look, I think Genevieve’s looking for you,” Jake shoves his friend away in another direction, pointing towards a woman in the middle of the crowd.

“It was really nice to meet you,” Charles enthusiastically tells Amy before he leaves. “See you around!” He shoots a knowing look at his colleague, then disappears.

An awkward silence follows his departure, only broken by Jake’s voice after a short moment when he sees her try to retain a yawn. “Let’s get you home,” he offers and this time Amy doesn’t try to protest.

When they’re finally alone in his car, away from the crowd and the noisy theater, Jake finally asks the question that has been burning his tongue since the moment his movie ended.

“So… what did you think of it?” He draws his gaze away from the road for just a second, watching her. She only thinks for an instant.

“I liked it. I think the plot was pretty interesting – and realistic.”

“C’mon.” Jake lets out a laugh. “You don’t have to pretend with me. You hated it.”

Amy gasps exaggeratedly. “I did not hate it!” She tries to defend herself.

“You fell asleep. I could literally  _feel_ your head falling onto my shoulder – and I could hear you  _snore_. That was very embarrassing!” He jokes, teasing her.

“What? I did  _not_ snore,” she acts offended. “Okay, I might have fallen asleep. But not because I didn’t like the movie. I just had a very long day at work – a very long week, even. I’m really sorry. But you hadn’t been on screen for like fifteen minutes when I started to doze off – your coworkers were looking for you!”

For some reason, the last part of her comment makes Jake beam broadly.

“Oh, so you’re saying  _I_ am what makes the movie interesting?”

“Nuh-uh. I didn’t say that.”

“Yes, you just did.” His smile grows wider and, despite herself, Amy starts smiling too in front of his silliness.

She won’t let him have it that easily, though – they end up arguing and teasing each other during the whole ride, until they reach the woman’s apartment.

She doesn’t get out just yet, when Jake pulls over in front of her building. Instead, she stays there, as if contemplating something, lost in her thoughts.

“Wanna come up?” She eventually offers, startling Jake.

“You’re exhausted – you definitely should go to bed and have some rest. I don’t want to bother you any longer,” he says, even though he’d absolutely  _love_ to spend more time with her. He knows he’s making the right choice when he sees her try to hide another yawn, her eyes closing for a split second.

“You’re probably right,” she answers, though sounds a little disappointed. “Next time, maybe?”

“Absolutely.”

She smiles at him, and he reciprocates it. “Thanks for tonight. I had a great time,” she tells him as she opens the door. She pauses again, as if she’s about to say something, but doesn’t in the end.

“Goodnight.” She waves at him once she’s outside the car.

“Goodnight, Ames.” He lets out a sigh when she’s gone and he watches her leave, waiting until she gets into her building and disappears behind the door.

_I have this one rule – never date a celebrity of any kind,_ a voice in his head reminds him of her words, and his heart crushes in his chest again.

* * *

First thing Jake does when he wakes up the next morning is to grab his phone from his nightstand and go through his notifications on his different social media apps, looking for press reactions regarding his movie. He suddenly stops scrolling through messages of love and encouragement from his fans when a tweet from a famous web magazine promoting a newly-posted article catches his eyes.

_We got an exclusive chat with the real cop behind Jake Peralta’s character at the premiere of ‘A Crime’s Story,’_ it reads, and it makes the actor frown in confusion – Amy never mentioned someone interviewing her the previous night. He’s not even sure when it could have happened since they stayed together the whole time of the event.

Unless, it hits him, she talked with the journalist while he left her to get some drinks and got retarded by several people in his way. Intrigued, he clicks on the link and starts reading it.

He finds everything the woman shared about her job and working with him very interesting, even actually still  _learning_ things, despite having been the one who got to follow her on the field for a few months, but it’s truly her answer to the last question that overwhelms him and makes his heart stop for a full second.

  * _**What’s one thing you liked about working with Jake Peralta during all this time?**_
  * _We had a lot of fun together. He makes me laugh a lot._



It’s not much – and, as a comedian primarily working in a sitcom, making people laugh is part of his job but, somehow, coming from Amy’s mouth, it immediately takes a whole new meaning.

Coming from Amy’s mouth, it actually  _matters_ – more than it ever did before, coming from anyone else’s mouth.

And, coming from her, it even means more than what it’s simply supposed to – it means she  _cares_.

Maybe she  _does_ feel the same way as he does, in the end.

His hopes are getting even more up when later that day, he hears a knock at his door and, when he opens it, he finds himself face-to-face with the woman, two boxes of pizza in her hands.

“Hey,” Jake greets her, surprised to see her.

“Hi,” she answers shyly. “I was feeling guilty about yesterday, how I fell asleep in the middle of your movie when it was so important for you, and how because of me you had to leave the party early… So I thought I could make it up to you by offering you lunch, if you’re free right now? I ordered them from Tony’s.” She shows him the boxes as she explains herself about her presence here.

“I’m always free for pizza, especially if they’re from Tony’s.” A grin appears on Jake’s face, touched by the woman’s thought. “And don’t worry about yesterday. You’ll just take me to see it again when it officially gets out in theaters.” He jokes, and Amy lets out a chuckle at that.

_He makes me laugh a lot._ Jake’s smile broadens, his heart filling with happiness at hearing the sound of her laugh.

“Are you asking me to ask you out on a date?” Amy plays along with him.

“Would you?” He’s teasing her again, though part of him is very serious as he lets out the words.

The woman smiles, and only pauses for a second before she answers him.

“Maybe.”

Jake swears, at that moment, as he stares deep into her brown shining eyes, that part of her is sincere too. He’s brought back from his reverie by Amy stepping into his place and heading towards the living room, laying the two boxes on the table in front of the couch and taking a seat there, making herself at home. He quickly joins her and they start chatting happily, their laughter filling the room.

“I like your laugh,” Jake blurts out of the blue, taking Amy off guard, stopping with her hand holding a slice of pizza stilling in the air.

“What?”

“I read your interview. I read what you said about how we had fun together, and that I made you laugh a lot. I like your laugh,” he repeats.

Amy puts her untouched slice of pizza back into the box and makes herself more comfortable into the couch so that she can better look at him. “Jake…” she trails off, not really knowing what to respond to that.

“Look, I know you said you don’t wanna date celebrities, but I–… I really like you.”

She lowers her head, letting out a sigh, before she puts it back on him, staring at him with a small smile slowly coming to curl up the corners of her mouth.

“I like you too,” she admits.

At first, Jake’s eyes only widen in disbelief, not so sure he understood her correctly. “Wh– what about your rule?” he feels obliged to ask in case he’s getting his hopes up too soon.

“Well, I guess every rule needs its exception…” She gets closer and presses a soft peck on his lips to prove her point, laughing when they part and she sees his startled expression. He doesn’t stay this way for too long, though, quickly coming back to his senses and kissing her back, more fiercely this time, bringing her to his chest as his hands settle on her back.

“Wait,” she suddenly draws away from him when she feels his fingers skimming her skin under her shirt, sending shivers up her spine. “What about the pizzas? They’re gonna get cold.”

“I don’t care about the pizzas. They taste better when served display temperature anyway.”

This reasoning makes Amy laugh again, a sound quickly muffled out by another searing kiss from Jake as she gets closer to him again, convinced by his argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think of it – comments and kudos always make my day!! You can also come and find me @b99peraltiago on Tumblr if you want :)


End file.
